The present invention relates to replaceable heel lifts of the type primarily used in the construction of high heel shoes for women.
High heel shoes are often manufactured with extremely thin heel portions. As a result, the weight of the wearer is concentrated on an extremely small heel area. Because these heel portions can be subjected to a great deal of abuse, the tendency toward wearing of these heels relative to lower heels is substantially increased.
This greater wearing problem has resulted in the need for more frequent replacement of the lifts. Moreover, the small cross-sectional area of these thin heels makes the nailing of a leather lift to the heel impracticable. Over the years, improvements have been made in the synthetic materials used in the wearing portion of the lifts to provide a more durable heel that wears for a longer period; however, the method of manufacturing such heel lifts is complicated and expensive. In short, the extremely small size of the lifts has made it difficult to provide a durable construction and certain manufacturing methods have not permitted the use of the most durable material.